Fallen
by Wraith's Heart
Summary: There... is something distinctly wrong with this situation... First: the heck am I doin' in Uzushio? Oh right, Eris kicked me here. What is the best way to sow chaos in Naruto-verse? Dump a guy with his own set of powers there, apparently. But of all the powers she could have given me... did it have to be the one that I killed to escape?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did...  
Itachi would be the one of the main characters. Hee hee. I also do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Warning: This fic contains an OC who is quite possibly overpowered. Feel free to criticise.

Rated T for... I'm not sure yet really...

**_Prologue: Eris Almighty_**

_Voices._

Whispers.

Singing?

Where-

He stood in and endless void, a blackness penetrating, well, everything. Shadows seemed to twist and writhe in his vision like snakes or ribbons caught in a gentle wind. Perhaps they were.

Voices around him. An endless multitude of whispers raised in song, or at least that's what it seemed to him. There was no language he recognized in that haunting symphony, nothing even _human_ about it. But try as he might(not that he was), he could not worry about it. There was something comforting about those voices. He would almost say they were angelic, and they were, in some ghostly, threnodic way, but for the deep-seated feeling in the darker recesses of his mind. He was listening to the voices of the dead.

Perhaps this _should _have concerned him then, but he didn't; because he was quite sure he was one of them. Or at least, he should have been.

"Oh, ruin my fun, would you?" She was tall; that was the first thing he noticed, wearing an odd, silky dress that somehow seemed to meld into the shadow. Or rather, it _was the _shadow. Darkness draped over her curved form of like a drape, a sheer, translucent drape. Put shortly, the dress, modest as it was (yeah, right), did almost nothing to hide her form. Smooth gray skin, the color of fine ash, highlighted the pale glowing green of her large, disarmingly innocent eyes... and the devilish smirk on her lips.

..._Cool eyes. _(...perhaps if he were another Being, he might have appreciated her other 'assets' better. But alas, dear Reader, no such luck)

Her voice had surprised him, a strangely upbeat tune in this world of darkness and whispers. Somehow, the woman emerging from the shadows dispelled that feeling, as if his senses simply attributed a that low, sultry voice from nowhere to this girl and stated something like, '_of course it's her, who else would it be?' _And he knew her name. How he sorely wished he didn't.

Eris, Goddess of Chaos.

Her smirk widened. She knew. She knew that he knew.

Scratch that. Eris, The _Soul-Reading _Goddess of Chaos.

The Being would later contemplate the shiver down its (nonphysical) spine.

"So now that we've done with the introductions," the newly "introduced" goddess intoned in that smoky tone of her's as she walked, or rather, swayed over to him(another Being of the male persuasion would have fainted from a blood loss). What acted as the floor here, the Being had no clue. He found himself staring deep into those pale gemstone eyes as she leaned into him, and finished in husky whisper, "why don't we get down to business."

He had nothing to say to that, and so kept quiet.

If anything, she seemed even more amused. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

'_Depends. Were there any cats ghosts in that lake I don't know about?'_ the words came from his (nonexistant) throat before he finished "thinking" them. How does one think without a brain? These questions would be the death of him...

Pause.

...Aw, forget it.

She was flat-out grinning now. Another shiver, more violent than the first, rocked through him. "...business?"

Was she addicted to creepy smiles or something? "Call it an experiment, if you will-"

'_Not interested._' It wasn't that he was paranoid or anything, or even unadventurous. He _did_ remember doing a couple -more or less- dangerous-slash-crazy things back when he was alive. That had been the way he'd rolled back then. But when the Goddess of Chaos - read: _Goddess. Of. Chaos_. in case that wasn't emphasised enough - randomly intrudes on your eternal rest and offers to use you as an Experiment (note the capitalization), well, that tends to set off warning bells. Loud, screaming, GET-THE-HELL-OUT-OF-THERE-OR-YOU'RE-DOOMED warning bells. And while the Being had done some weird things back home, let it never be said that he wasn't cautious. Especially when dealing with creepy, smirking, and potentially insane immortal superpowered women who wanted to _Experiment_ with him. Especially if said immortal superpowered woman happened to have the word _Chaos_ in her title. (And no, he wasn't letting go of the chaos thing.)

And if one is wondering why the Being wasn't disputing the 'Goddess' factor. Well, kinda hard to if the second one perceives her, their mind immediately decides to state "_Eris, Embodiment of Chaos" _with all the certainty of knowing you're dead and your body is at the bottom of a frozen, abyssal lake in the middle of a forest in Germany.

Which is very certain by the way.

...Lakes had no business being that cold.

But I digress.

Pouting: "Well that's rude. And I didn't even finish."

He gave the spiritual equivalent of tensing, however the heck a soul manages that. How best to speak without pissing off the obviously crazy goddess? '_You're a crazy immortal who likes causing as much havoc as possible, I'm a convenient recently dead mortal_.' The 'do the math' went unsaid. Smooth. Real smooth.

"Aawwww, you don't trust me?" And now she wore an expression like that a kicked puppy , like that was going to convince him to hear her out.

Yeah, right.

He replied, with all the bluntness of a sledgehammer, and twice the sarcasm, '_Uhhmm. No._'

He hadn't even realized he was backing away until she stepped back, widening the distance between them. It did nothing for his sense of comfort, though honestly it was probably to increase the drama effect of Eris pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's a pity we live in such paranoid times." A feeling of impending doom swept over him. "And here I thought you had a pair-"

'I GOT A PAIR!'

Perhaps upon reflection he would regret getting riled up like this. Upon reflection, he would be the first to admit that temper had never been something he'd had problems with. In point of fact, the amount of times he'd lost it while alive could probably be counted on one hand. Having no social life helped with that. One can't get angry much if there's nothing to make 'em angry. But this was different - his manhood had just been insulted.

Of all the things Eris could have used, it had to be that.

'_FINE! I'LL TAKE YOUR STUPID 'EXPERIMENT!_'

"DEAL!"

The sudden yell literally blasted him from... well, not his feet, as well as pretty much obliterating his momentary burst of rage. Somehow, what felt like gravity took hold, sending him skidding on a... marble floor? He blinked, wherever he was now (unless it was Tartarus or Elysium, considering the architecture. It appeared to be a throne room of sorts), it wasn't the afterlife. An idea that was cemented when he realized that the voices, which had never really faded during his talk with Eris, were now gone. Of course, with them gone it was suddenly more difficult not to panic when a pair of pale arms encircled him from behind and warm breath touched his ear in familiar smoky intonation: "I knew you'd see it my way."

Insert girly scream.

Fortunately for his peace of mind (nonexistent as it was at the moment), Eris finally took mercy on this beleagured soul and released him. He scrambled up, glaring.

Wait.

He looked down. Yup, there they were. Legs, arms, torso, twig and berries...

Pause.

Insert girly scream.

Eris simply gave him a dismissive wave as attempted to cover himself, "Oh please, I've seen bigger."

Silence.

Insert girly scream.

She lifted an eyebrow, and in a flicker of darkness the Being turned boy was dressed in form-fitting black jeans and T-shirt, made from the same 'material' that composed her dress. "You mortals and your modesty," she muttered. "I'll never understand it." She snickered, then raised her voice:

"Don't worry, you'll get the chance to make some women _very_ happy with that!"

He glared and she giggled.

It took a couple seconds for the boy the calm down, muttering about sadistic immortals all the while. Once his newly restored heart stopped racing like a rabbit he turned and asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for the majority of their conversation.

"What are you going to do to me?" His voice was raspy, but naturally soft.

Pause. Awkward pause. The author believes he is overusing these things. Meh.

"You... don't know..."

She didn't even look embarrassed. "I'm not really one for planning." Much.

"Thank the Lord."

"Well, the basic idea _was_ to pay you back for that stunt you pulled back in life..."

He flinched. Then a thought intruded; _wait. She didn't pick me at random?_ No need to state what that did for his sense of unease. He was tempted to ask why she even cared about _That_, but he had the feeling that Eris wouldn't give him an answer. Or at least a straight answer.

"And dump you in another universe while I'm at it."

That... was worrisome. He idly wondered if she was going to throw him into a war-stricken world full of rampaging aliens. Nah, he'd probably just killed. Not chaotic enough.

There was only one question to ask: "where?"

She smirked, "Think: Maelstrom."

Ah, Maelstrom. One of his favorite words, but what did that have to do with... Wait...

"...I'll be be going back to my peaceful afterlife now..." He started edging away.

No such luck. By the time he realized the floor was fading, he was already pitching forward. He tried to scream, but world faded to black, taking his body with it. He fell, Eris' amused laughter following him into the mist.

...

"Oy, kid! Kid! Wake up!

He jerked awake, blinking up at the moon.

A shape emerged in his line of sight, blocking out the silver disc. That beautiful light of the heavens. Irritation welled up in him. _Get out of the view!_

"Hey! You alright there, kid?" A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him from his sprawled position. He winced, then stilled as the moon came into the view again. _Pretty..._

"Mmnggh..." He blinked. That didn't sound very intelligent. He tried again: "Where..?

"Where are you? Well, unless I'm mistaken, this would be the old ruins of Uzushiogakure..."

The boy froze. His eyes, previously fogged over with the vagueness of the dazed, sharpened suddenly. The man who'd woken him suddenly felt a sharp chill down his spine.

"Say again?" The voice was demurely soft, but dark, and carried an icyness that would send the strongest of men running for the hills.

At least, if they weren't being pinned in place by those eyes. Eyes had no right to be that disturbing. "U-Uzushiogakure."

"Ah. Okay, just checking."

Then the moment passed, and Gendo Amane, cabbage merchant extrodinaire, found himself looking at a nice, normal young boy. The chilling sensation of imminent death was gone without a trace. _Weird. I could have sworn I felt..._

"I am okay, ya know," the soft voice, not as haunting this time, cut through his thoughts. He frowned in confusion, then in realization, pulled his hand from the kid's wrist. The younger flexed it, trying to get bloodflow back into the hand.

"You sure?" Never hurts to be careful after all. The kid nodded. "Just forgot where I was for a moment. My parents and I are always travellin', I get kinda turned around. Musta fell asleep while waitin' for 'em to finish foragin'." He cocked his head. "Matter of fact, think I hear 'em callin' right now!"

And before the odd, green-wearing guy who smelled suspiciously like cabbages could stop him, the boy turned and started running deeper into ruins, leaving a 'thanks for the wake-up call' in his wake.

He waited until he was out of sight and then, out of paranoia, continued for another few blocks. Honestly, under the circumstances, he couldn't help but admire how rational he was be being. A couple minutes and he hadn't broken down or gotten hysterical once, which could only be a good thing. Especially in impromptu conversations with random old guys who looked suspiciously like a familiar cabbage merchant, and _especially _with the information that had been flooding his brain for half of it. Granted, the emotional muting that was the side effect of his new - or not really new - powers probably had something to do with that. And there was the fact that he wasn't sane. But, still: impressive.

He stopped next to a worn down house. Not as torn up as most of the others were. There was seven-foot diameter hole in the side yes, but he wasn't really planning on living there, was he?

He slowly walked inside, paying no heed to the shattered windows, bloodstained bed and walls, what looked like a long-rotted skeletal leg sticking out from some rubble or the eldritch feel of death that touched his perception. The boy leaned against a wall and let himself slide until he sat on stone floor. After a moment, he leaned forward, allowing a previously unnoticed pack to slide from his shoulders.

He knew what he would find as he dug in it, but he needed to be sure. His hand bypassed the fuuma shuriken he'd gotten from the father of his new memories with little more than a interested glance, reaching deeper. Hands grasping, he pulled out the scroll. Opened it. Eyed the paper that fell out.

Uzumaki Yuki.

Age: 13

Profession: Apprentice Craftsman.

It was the picture that caught his eye. No doubt about it; he was looking at himself. Sorta. Kinda. There was something wrong with picture Yuki's eyes... Waaaiiiiiiiiittt...

She changed my eye color, didn't she?

He gave a mental sigh. _I'm in Naruto-verse. I'm in Naruto-verse... with none Naruto-verse powers._

That gave him pause. In Naruto-verse, with none Naruto-verse powers. Of course. What better way to spread chaos than to give a random kid weird powers. As for how he knew he had powers... well, he just knew.

And making him an Uzumaki? He glared at nothing in particular. Did she really think that making him related to the main character of the anime/manga who's world he currently resided in would make him try to mess with the plot? And he was pretty sure that she had set him somewhere during the plot. After all, where was the fun in chaos if you - or better yet, your pawn - don't know what chaos you're spreading? Snort.

"Ya know Eris, if you really wanted me to mess with something, you should have put me somewhere I could actually do so. Like say, _Konoha_!" Idiot goddess. He smirked; well, just 'cuz he was in another world didn't mean he couldn't have fun. All he had to do was stay away from the characters, which wouldn't be hard, considering size of the Elemental Nations and the fact that he was in _Uzushio_ of all places at the moment.

"Ok... Who're you talking to?"

Oh, how he should have known better.

...

To answer the obvious question, I have no clue what I was thinkin' when I wrote this. Heck, I probably won't be adding another chapter in this lifetime. Just an idea inspired by too much fanfiction and my weird imagination: what happens if the goddess of chaos got bored, took a recently dead kid with supernatural powers, and dumped his memories and personality (and powers) into an AU Naruto-verse reincarnation of himself. All just for the laughs.

In other words, just another Naruto OC fic.

Brain no Baka.

Btw, **_IF_** I actually manage to get off my lazy ass, do my authorly duty and continue this, feel free to criticise and give suggestions. Who knows, it might inspire me. And don't worry, we'll probably see the cabbage merchant again.

Flamers... Make sure to aim at the cabbages. And do your worst. *evil grin*

Ever patient, WraithHeart


End file.
